More specifically, the present invention relates to a brewing assembly of the type comprising a brewing chamber having a first axis and for receiving a sealed capsule of brewing material; first piercing means located inside the brewing chamber to pierce the bottom of the capsule; a sealing piston having a second axis, the sealing piston being mounted to move along the second axis to and from a sealing position fluidtight sealing the brewing chamber, and the second axis being fixed; second piercing means fitted to the sealing piston to pierce a sealing wall of the capsule; first unloading means movable along the brewing chamber and the first axis to at least partly expel the capsule from the brewing chamber; second unloading means movable with respect to the brewing chamber and crosswise to the first axis to engage and unload the at least partly expelled capsule to the outside; and first and second conduit means for feeding pressurized water to the brewing chamber and receiving a brewed beverage from the brewing chamber respectively.
Brewing assemblies of this type are used in small espresso coffee vending machines.